The present invention relates to light emitting devices and, more particularly, to a light emitting device effective as a light emitting source for optical communications.
In, for example, appicants' U.S. Ser. No. 524,324 (abandoned) a laser diode device with an optical fiber is proposed which employs a laser diode chip. However, it has been determined that in this proposed device, in some instances, there is a deviation in the optical axis of the optical fiber and the chip thereby resulting in a non-conforming product.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing a light emitting device having a high photocoupling efficiency between a light emitting element and an optical fiber for transmitting radiation emitted from the light emitting element out of the light emitting device.
An object of the present invention resides in providing a light emitting device which has a high available precentage of production and which minimizes the occurrence of defective light emitting devices.
In accordance with advantageous features of the present invention, an optical communication device is provided wherein a light emitting chip element and a photocoupled end part of an optical fiber are fixedly disposed in opposition to each other along a principal or main surface of a stem, with the photocoupled end part of the optical fiber extending through a resin provided in a hole or opening formed in a flexible support member fixed to the stem. The photocoupled state between the chip element and the optical fiber is tested while the radiation is emitted from the chip element, and when the test reveals an inferior photocoupled state, an externa1 force is exerted in a desired direction on the head part of the support member so as to readjust the position of the photocoupled end of the optical fiber, whereby the photocoupling efficiency can be significantly enhanced. Consequently, it is possible to provide a high percentage production of the optical communication devices with each of the devices having a favorable photocoupling efficiency.